


Where I Feel at Home

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sean.”  Jack startled a bit at the use of his given name, “Do you think something as tiny and simple as an ocean can keep us apart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Feel at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "When I'm with you, I don't feel like I have anything to be afraid of. I feel right at home."

It was amazing how something so trivial as the human race could observe something as enchanting as the stars. They’re allowed to watch them dance and laugh but never invited to join in the endless youth of the galaxy. 

Mark was one of the few humans who took hours out of his night to watch the graceful dance.

He would wait until it was completely dark, the sky was clear, the neighbors had all gone to bed, and the only light that filled the quiet neighborhood was the dull flickering streetlights. He would push the attic window open and climb out onto the roof with a blanket and a pillow. 

Lying on his back with nothing but a thin cloth separating him and the rough tiles of the roof wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he wouldn’t miss any opportunity to actually feel the Earth spin.

That night was no different.

As he climbed out onto the roof, he noticed that two houses away from him, a party was being thrown. 

He was never one for parties, he knew the kid who lived in that house, though, he graduated with Mark three days ago and was one of the more popular kids in his class.

Ah, so it must be a goodbye party. One last hoorah before going their separate ways and likely never seeing each other again. 

As he leaned back and tried to ignore the thumping beat of the music, he heard a grunt and a soft thud, indicating someone had obviously climbed over the backyard fence and probably landed in his mother’s roses. Those thorns could be a bitch.

He didn’t bother to move or confront the stranger as he had a pretty decent idea at who the mystery fence-climber was.

A series of thunks and soft curses later, a head popped up onto the section of the roof that Mark currently occupied. 

Brilliant blue eyes that held a million galaxies of their own stared at him before a smile tilted soft lips and Jack McLoughlin scrambled up on the roof to take his place on the blanket at Mark’s side.

Neither of them said anything. Jack knew Mark did this almost every night, and he had even experienced it with him a few times, prompting Mark to carry a larger blanket to the roof these days to make room for him. They didn’t need to say anything. Mark was perfectly aware that Jack had previously been at the party two doors down but had missed him enough to jump the fence and make his way to Mark. 

So they basked in the glow of starlight together. 

“Most think of us as a separate existence you know. Like there’s us, then there’s the rest of the universe. Most people don’t put the facts together: This,” Mark lifted a hand and waved vaguely at the scene above them, “is a part of who we are. We are all stardust. Living, breathing pieces of stardust stuck on a giant rock spinning out of control in the direction of destruction in an uncaring and incomprehensible universe.”

Mark turned his head to stare at Jack whose lips were turned up at the corners. “I’m gonna miss you, Mark, and I’m gonna miss stargazing with you.”

Mark felt his heart skip a few beats. Jack was supposed to be moving back to Ireland in a few days, and Mark was supposed to be saying goodbye to his boyfriend of almost three years now. 

Jack rolled and pressed his face against Mark’s chest, he was trembling and a few seconds later, Mark heard a tiny sniffle and a muffled sob.

Mark sat up and lifted Jack’s face to look into his own. 

The galaxies in Jack’s eyes were drowning in the waves of grief and uncertainty and the sight made Mark’s stomach drop.

“Sean.” Jack startled a bit at the use of his given name, “Do you think something as tiny and simple as an ocean can keep us apart?”

“But it wont be the same!” Jack argued, “I won’t be here in your arms with you!! I can’t handle that kind of loneliness anymore. When I’m with you, I don’t feel like I have anything to be afraid of. I feel right at home. Mark, I…. I love you.”

In three years, Jack had never admitted to Mark that he loved him. Not once when Mark told Jack how he felt, had he come out and said that he loved him back. But he didn’t have to, Mark knew. He knew that Jack loved him, he didn’t need the words said aloud to spell it out for him.

But God hearing it nearly caused his heart to stop.

Mark smiled softly at his still sobbing boyfriend and pulled away from Jack long enough to take something out of his hoodie pocket and place it gently in Jack’s lap.

“What’s this?” Jack took his phone out of his pocket and flipped the flashlight on to read what Mark had just given him. 

It was an acceptance letter….to the same college Jack would be attending in the fall.

“Mark. What is this?” Jack’s voice broke on most of the words in the question.   
“I thought that maybe, just maybe, me and this really great guy I know could get an apartment together you know? Get part time jobs and go to school together because oceans are puddles in the eyes of the galaxy and nobody should have to fear jumping over a puddle. I just need to ask that guy if we can live together because that’s a bit of huge step, and I don’t want to scare them off.”

Jack stared at Mark and for a few minutes, Mark wondered if he had made the right decision in doing this. 

But then Jack launched himself at Mark and slammed their bodies together. A pair of lips pressed firmly against his, a tongue slid against his own, hands threaded into his hair, legs tangled together..

…two pieces of stardust became one burning star.


End file.
